


FLARP With A Capital E

by bonerofvoid



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: Short smutfic prompted by anonymous based off of this picture: http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com/post/113380704748/gummypron-2-kiss-naked-hate-smooches-u-3-u





	FLARP With A Capital E

It was all just part of the game. 

As Vriska sauntered over towards the chair he was handcuffed to--clad in her cherry-red boots, signature blue jacket, and absolutely nothing else--Eridan was reminded that it also happened to be his favorite part of their game. She’d won and now came the slow tease. The full display of her naked body was amplified as she stuck her chest out as she walked, proudly showing off her perky tits to the imaginary audience within her mind.

“Hey there, Dualscaaaaaaaar. What would your loyal crew think if they saw your cock getting _that_ hard over a little abduction? Would they just mock you or would they throw you overboard for getting a boner at a bitch like me?” While they were both equally disrobed, as long as their jackets stayed on they were in-character; they weren’t two dipshit FLARPers who were way nerdier than they’d ever admit to each other. They were the Marquise Mindfang and Orphaner Dualscar, a kismesis time would never forget. Or at least, a kismesis these two descendants would never forget. Thanks to that long-dead relationship Vriska and Eridan could fight and they could fuck and they could ignore the bullshit of the outside world, because right then and there they weren’t themselves, they were actors in a story and that story made the play all the more fun.

Vriska pressed her fingertip against the head of his half-erect dick, pushing into it until she got a slight moan out of the royal-blood. She cackled for a moment at his torment and pushed the ends of her jacket behind her hips, teasing him further by displaying her cunt for all the room to see and placing her hands on those curvy hips Eridan was obsessed with. He bit at his lip and spat out, “You laugh like a wiggler when you get your way, you know that?” She laughed harder and sat in his lap, facing him. “What a coincidence! You cry like a wiggler when you don’t get your way.” Ever so slightly, she ground her pussy lips against one of his bare thighs, feeling the first warm touch of each other’s bodies since their mock fight earlier had ended. 

She kissed his cheek and said “You’re such a sore loser, Dumbscar.” It was a weak insult even by Vriska’s standards but the tension between the two of them was reaching a point where neither of them noticed or cared. Her golden eyes gazed at his throbbing cock and she could swear it was radiating enough heat that her pussy could feel it from inches away. His own eyes followed hers down for a moment before speaking. “You just gonna stare or you gonna get on wwith riding it?” It was his turn to smile as she scowled back at him. The bluebood growled and bit at his neck in retaliation, teeth sinking into flesh. She bit hard enough that the pain got his cock to twitch slightly but not enough to remove the smirk of a huge tool off his face. She had been momentarily flustered by his upfrontness but tightly gripping his dick helpfully reminded them both who was in charge. “Keep it up and I’ll rip it off and ride it in front of you!” Instead of snarking back he spat in her face, startling Vriska. There was only so much he could do to fuck with her with those restraints on but a kismesis always found a way. After a moment of confusion she snarled in anger and lunged towards him, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth and sandwiching his throbbing erection in between their abdomens. 

Eridan’s tongue fought back against the invader and his hips slowly pumped up and down, his cock anxious for attention as it marked both of their bodies with the precum forming along the tip. Vriska stabbed her nails into his right thigh to get him to stop and without breaking their hate-kiss she maneuvered her hips to get his cock head aligned with her moist pussy lips. She unceremoniously pushed down, her cunt easily taking Eridan’s thickness to the hilt in one familiar motion. The two of them moaned in ecstasy into the other’s mouth and began to push against each other’s hips in a chaotic uncoordinated rhythm. A hatefuck had no time or patience for finding a mutually beneficial arrangement, it was all about using them and being used by them and finding the grey areas between the two. 

"F-fuck!" Vriska broke apart the kiss to sigh in delight. She leaned back in order put one of her tits up to his face. He quickly complied, sucking at her nipple hard enough to almost be a bite(or biting soft enough to almost be a suck). As she continued to bounce on his throbbing cock her unclaimed breast jiggled freely, taunting Eridan who just wanted to squeeze and grope the spiderbitch’s chest. In fact he desperately wanted to run his long thin fingers across every inch of her taut and fuckable body. But his arms stayed restrained against the metal binding him no matter how hard he struggled; his frustration was evident with the way he deeply thrust himself into her dripping snatch.

The erratic speed of his dick hit every perfect spot inside Vriska. And she didn’t need psionics to know what was running in that little thinkpan of his, what was making him give her such a good hard fucking. Were it any other day Vriska would abruptly stop to tease the royal troll. She'd take a few steps away from him and flaunt her tits, her asshole, her thighs, every seductive body part he wanted from her while she masturbated to completion in front of him, leaving him all alone with no freedom to get himself off. But the rapid pistoning of his cock was too much this time, no delight from the oneupsmanship could compare to the wet rhythmic thrusting between the two kismesises. Vriska just adored how full she felt with his cock inside her too much to stop for anything in the world. With her climax slowly building inside of her the spiderbitch positioned her hands on his shoulders to increase her tempo even further, bouncing her snatch up and down his entire length with each thrust until it finally became too much and Eridan abruptly came inside of her, shooting ropes and ropes of his purple genetic fluid. The flood of warm jizz was the last straw and triggered Vriska's own orgasm, her pussy practically milking his still cumming dick as it gripped like a vice and released her own blue fluids.

They continued to grind against each other slowly, as they wallowed in the post-orgasmic rush. The two of them kissed more tenderly as their laps got increasingly painted with the mixture of their juices slowly gushing out of Vriska. After the moment was gone she stood up and took her jacket off, meaning their game was over. She retrieved a key from one of the jacket's many pockets and unlocked Eridan's handcuffs. He immediately got up to stretch the stiffness out of his arms and legs. "Vris, next time I get to handcuff you.", he said as he rubbed one of his wrists. She just laughed and shoved him back into the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
